By the Light of Elune (I think)
by Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff
Summary: Very little Warcraft in this! Rachel is dropped in Equestria in a different form than before. Only thing Warcraft-related is the form she becomes! HiE fic


**A/N: Hi guys! This isn't my first FanFic ever, but it is my first on this website! I had gotten this idea into my head one day, while reading a WoW/MLP crossover fic. I was thinking to myself,**_** There should be more of those!**_** and voila! I had gotten the beginning of this idea. I hope you enoy this, as I worked really hard to get it right, and comment! I will appreciate all comments, as long as they are flames. If you flame me, I'll flame you, with a flamethrower. :P**

It all started with what seemed to be a random person buying me lunch. I was just walking home after school, when I was stopped by a woman. Before I go any further, I guess I should introduce myself. Rachel's my name. I am 14 years old, have long brown hair, and blue eyes. I have a somewhat slender build, and I'm 5'2. So there I was, stopped y this woman.

"Care to have a chat? I have a proposition I wish to make for you." She says quickly, her eyes scanning the road around us.

"Sure I guess." I replied a bit suspiciously, as it isn't every day you are stopped by a stranger. I was thinking she could possibly be a drug dealer. There was a little cafe nearby, so she pulled me to one of the outdoor tables and we sat.

Now that I had a few moments to think, I looked at the woman. _Wow_ was the first thing on my mind. She had a supermodel's body, long silver hair, and silver eyes that seemed to shimmer slightly.

"I'm guessing you are wondering who the hell I am. To answer that, you can call me El. Now, you heard of My Little Pony, correct?" She asks me.

"I'm Rachel. And what does it mean to you, eh?" I told her, quite serious.

"Well, based on the fact you have a bracelet with all of the mane 6's cutie marks on them, I'm guessing you are a pretty big fan. Now what would you say if I could take you there?" She replied.

"That's impossible though! If it was possible, I would love to go there, but I would like to be something that isn't from that dimension. I would love to go there as my level 90 Night Elf Druid, though." I replied. I was a big World of Warcraft fan, and I always daydreamed of being my main character. I was getting a strange feeling aout El, and was thinking of perhaps leaving soon.

"Is that your final decision Rachel?"

"I suppose. Uhhh... What are you doing El?" I said, looking at El, who appeared to be grinning widely.

"Have a good trip! Oh yeah, and try to survive too. Can't have you dying too quickly!" She exclaimed, holding her hands up, and disappearing.

"Whaa?" Was all I could say, as I fell into a big, black hole. The blackness was overwhelming me, and my last thought before I blacked out was, '_I hope my family will handle losing me.'_

_My head..._ was what I thought when I woke up, a bit groggily. My bed felt different than usual, it felt more like I was lying on grass, than a bed. Suddenly remembering the events from the previous day, I sat up like a bolt, groaning a bit from the pain.

I blinked multiple times, allowing my eyesight to clear up. I looked around my surroundings, a tad scared. I appeared to be inside a forest of sorts, the sun shining through the leaves a little bit.

"I wonder where I am..." I wondered to myself, scratching my head a bit. '_Guess it's time to take inventory of my body, I guess.'_ I thought to myself, wanting to see what injuries I had sustained.

Looking down, I gasped a bit. I was wearing what looked to be a feathered leather dress. I had on knee-high leather boots, and leather gloves. I felt my head, feeling a headress of sorts on my head. _'Just like my character's armor...' _I thought in a daze. Seeing a stream nearby, I went towards it to see how else I had changed.

Getting up felt a bit easier somehow, a bit more graceful. I walked over to the creek, still a bit unsteady on my feet. Finally reaching the stream, I gazed into it.

I gasped at what I saw. My hair was now a glimmering silver, and my blue eyes were now a shining silver, with light coming out of my eyes. My face looked a bit more feral, and my body was slimmer than before, yet rippled with lean muscles. And the ears, oh the ears! They were gigantic, about twice the size my head was. I gazed into the creek a bit more, feeling more than a little dizzy.

It was while I was doing this that I heard a rustle in the ushes around me. I stood up, startled. I looked around the clearing I was in fearfully. I looked at the bush, and found some glowing yellow eyes inside it. I stumbled back a few steps.

The thing came out of the bush, growling slightly. It looked to be a wolf, but instead of fur, it was covered in wood. _'Timberwolf' _Was what kept on going through my mind. I stared into its eyes, paralyzed in my fear. I tried to find my voice.

"G-g-g-o-o-o Aw-aw-away beast!" I stuttered out. The wolf looked at me, tilting its head slightly. Somehow, I managed to get my body to move, and I stood. I was angry now, not scared. I was angry that the wold thought to try to ambush me. The anger inside of me grew.

I was extremely angry now, with me wanting to destroy the wolf for trying to hunt me. Suddenly, I was surrounded by this glowing green mist. I felt my line of sight lower, and my bones shift around and change, and the sensation of fur growing all around me. the weirdest thing I felt was the tail growing.

The glowing green mist disappeared. My eyesight was tinged with red, I was that angry. I pounced on the wolf, my teeth bared in a snarl.


End file.
